Steering wheels for motor vehicles and the like typically include a central portion that is connected to a steering column, a rim that is configured to be grasped and rotated by a user during vehicle operation, and one or more spokes or other structure that interconnects the rim to the central portion. However, known steering wheels may suffer from various drawbacks.